Stalker
by The Untold Chronicles
Summary: Raven is being stalked by a person near and dear to our hearts, extremely random.


**Disclaimer; We do not own Red Eye, Teen Titans, When You're Mad by Ne-Yo,Much Music or anything else mentioned in this story so please don't sue because we'repoor and live in boxes.**

Raven lifted her head up from her newest horror novel and glared at the unlucky person who happened to be staring at her. This just happened to be our one and only beloved Boy Wonder.

"What, pray tell, is so interesting?" she asked sharply. Extremely annoyed that he'd been watching her.

Robin blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Raven studied him critically. "Fine," she said, looking down and starting to read again.

Robin glanced up again and studied her, not caring if he got caught. The way she bit her bottom lip when she read an intense part and the way her violet locks fell in her face. He shook his head. Why was he thinking about her like this? She was his best friend and nothing more. He looked back up at the tv screen and tried to concentrate on_ Red Eye._ Tried would be the key word here.

Within minutes, he found himself staring at her again. She must have been reading an interesting part or something since she didn't seem to notice him. Suddenly, she closed her book with a loud noise (making Robin jump) and stood up. She silently turned and stalked away, her cloak billowing behind her.

Robin watched entranced as it flew away from her curveous body. He glanced at the tv screen in time to see the end credits rolling up. He smiled to himself and jumped up from the couch and ran in the direction that he had seen Raven disappear in.

He walked to Raven's door and knocked softly. He didn't get any answer so he walked to the roof even though there it was raining. He saw his angel meditating by the edge, her cloak and hair flying madly in the wind. He slipped behind a corner so she wouldn't see him but he could still watch her. Her pale features were twisted in frustration and he vaguely wondered why. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she stood up.

Her violet eyes darted back and forth across the roof and black power swirled at her fingertips, dancing in between the raindrops. Robin retreated further into the shadows staring wide eyed.

Raven was mediating when she got the eery feeling of someone watching her and instantly thought the worst.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried out.

Robin gasped and stepped back, his back hitting the concrete wall. He fumbled blindly for the doorknob and slipped through the door unseen, closing it quietly behind him. Robin had seen what could happen when she got mad, and he didn't want to be the unfortunate person who suffered Raven's wrath.

Raven stormed through the door only a few seconds later, Robin had ran back and flipped over the back of the couch and was now pretending to watch tv. He glanced up at her then looked grinning back at the screen, not really watching but thinking of Raven as the song When You're Mad by Ne-Yo came into his head and coincidently the video came on Much Music.

_**It's just the cutest thing**_

_**When you get to fussing (cussing)**_

_**Yelling and throwing things**_

_**I just wanna eat you up**_

_**I don't mean no disrespect**_

_**When I start staring**_

_**Knowing that it makes you mad**_

_**I'm sorry that seeing you mad is so sexy**_

_**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**_

_**When you make your angry face**_

_**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**_

_**And sex you all over the place**_

_**Could it be the lil' way that you storm around**_

_**That makes me wanna tear you down**_

_**Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is**_

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**When you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

_**When we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're so damn sexy**_

_**When you're mad**_

_**Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously**_

_**But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)**_

_**And you know ain't nothing better**_

_**Then when we get**_

_**Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)**_

_**Then we forget what we were mad about**_

_**Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose**_

_**When you make your angry face**_

_**That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes**_

_**And sex you all over the place**_

_**Could it be the lil' way that you storm around**_

_**That makes me wanna tear you down**_

_**Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is**_

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**When you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

_**When we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're so damn sexy**_

_**Every time you scream at me**_

_**I wanna kiss you**_

_**When you put your hands on me**_

_**I wanna touch you**_

_**When we get to arguing**_

_**Just gotta kiss you**_

_**Baby, I don't know why it's like that**_

_**But you're so damn sexy**_

_**When you're mad **_

He smiled as he thought of the lyrics, thinking of how true it is and wishing he could finish the lyrics.

**A/N; yeah, yeah, Robin sounds like a pervert, but hey, he's a hormonal 16 year old! lol, review, because it's really frusturating when people read but don't review, even if it's like a smiley face or something just review! or Slade will come after you in your sleep!**


End file.
